


The Corrupted Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Word about the Crystal Gems reached the Diamonds and after a while of pissing them off they decided to use the same wide-scale attack that corrupted the gems in the first place. Now Connie has made it her job to find the corrupted Crystal Gems that have run away, take care of Steven, and keep the fact that she's taking care of a possibly murderous creature a secret.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. One bird, one Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie, Steven, and Lion search for the Crystal gems

Connie huffed as she pushed the large door to the side "Steven! I have food!" She yelled holding on tight to the black bag she held. She wondered the temple calling out his name going through each of the former Crystal Gems rooms. It wasn't until she got to Roses room when she saw something move under the clouds, "Steven I-" something pounced on her as claws dug into her shoulders. Her bag was violently pulled away as she looked over to see her corrupted friend sticking his entire head into the bag, he tried to get it off but to no avail. The human sighed pulling the bag off the hybrid as he clawed at her arm trying to get the bag once again. "Steven no, no! Sit!" She yelled before pulling out a cookie cat, that's when he started listening and sat down. "Good, now open your mouth," she said grabbing a foam box that contained Fry Bits. Grabbing a hand full she held it out to Steven letting his claws dig into her arms as he ate them from her hand 'Don't bite me, don't bite me, don't bite me' she thought as he finished.

She grabbed another handful feeding it to him as she rinsed and repeat until the entire thing was gone. "Good job Steven, here, you can have your cookie cat now," she said as he immediately took it from her with his claws and took a bite starting with the ears first enjoying its flavor. 'That's him alright, there's still time I know it!' She thought before taking out some homework to do while Steven enjoyed his ice-cream. Once that was taken care of Connie pulled out a large map she made and a book she rented from the library. "Maybe we could start looking here, Amethyst would most likely be ther- Steven! Come on get off!" Connie yelled pushing her friend off the map she set. He only moved a few inches as he made himself comfy laying on the map, "ugh your just like Lion" she complained. The portal behind them closed as Connie hopped off Lion while Steven whimpered as he fell face-first onto the ground. "I know bud, your gem hurts" she said petting his head, Lion licked his face as the human examined the Kindergarten they were in.

"She's gotta be here" she whispered under her breath. They started walking around in search of the small gem while the hybrids back claws, his feet, scratched at Lions' side as he tried to find a comfortable stop to lay on his back. He had on mittens to prevent him from scratching at his gem, Lion didn't seem to mind at all though he just followed Connie. "Amethyst! Amethyst! It's me, Connie! I'm not gonna hurt you!" then she heard screeching and something hit a wall making her fall. "Bingo," she said getting up running towards the noise seeing two corrupted gems. "Two birds with one stone, well, one bird and an Amethyst" she chuckled. "Come on, Steven" the corrupted hybrid whined as she carefully set him down on the ground. "Shh I know it hurts but you have to be quiet for me, ok?" She said petting him before hopping onto Lion pulling out her sword. As they were about to intervene Pearl was slammed against a wall causing rocks to fall exposing the three.

Connie panicked as the two looked at them, another screeching rang throughout the Kindergarten as Pearl charged at her along with Amethyst. Lion jumped back not realizing that Steven was under an injector that was about to fall. "Steven!" She yelled catching Pearl's attention as she turned around noticing the falling object. Wasting no time she immediately ran towards him using her beak to pick up the back of his shirt. Afterwards, she wrapped her wings around the hybrid protectively, Amethyst looked over to her seeing Steven's hair before running over to see if he was alright. Connie hopped off Lion running her fingers through her hair letting out a small laugh "they still remember him!" She smiled. Then another thought ran through her head "and how am I gonna get them back to the temple?"


	2. When Connie is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven misses his caretaker

"Almost there, Steven! Just a little bit more" Connie said holding out a Cookie Cat as her corrupted friend slowly followed wincing every few steps. Amethyst and Pearl followed behind trying to help him make it to the ice cream. "Good job Steven!" the human praised pulling off a piece of the Cookie Cat holding it out to him as he collapsed to the ground accepting his reward. A painful smiling making it's way to his face, Connie pulled out her phone checking the time "I better get home, I'll see you three tomorrow" she said heading to the entrance closing it with the large piece of metal sitting next to the door. Once she was gone Pearl used her beak to push Steven to his side and lift his shirt up far enough to see his gem. It was slightly chipped off and had claw marks on it. Unfortunately, Connie found him with his gem-like that and he was biting onto anything that helped relieve the pain. Which is how she found out that his teeth injected a dangerous venom into anything he bit. 

Pearl cradled him with her wings rubbing her head against his as Amethyst tilted hers in confusion. She went to get a closer look but Pearl moved the corrupted hybrid away from her. Growling in frustration, the gem went up to her only to get the same result. It eventually turned to them chasing each other around with Steven having none of it and somehow managed to slip out of Pearls wings while she was trying to escape the other gem. He made his way to his mom's room letting himself drop onto a pink cloud. He purred in satisfaction as the pain started to dull, he soon drifted off to sleep wrapping himself around the cloud drooling a bit. After losing Amethyst in trash from her room she looked down at her wings to see Steven missing. Searching the area she went to check the rooms doing a little chirp every time she entered a new area. It wasn't until she made it to Rose's room where she found him laying on his back softly kicking in the air with one of his back claws in his sleep.

She went over and sat down next to the cloud watching him sleep as his tail slightly flicked in the air from time to time. After about two hours or so of watching him sleep he woke up to Pearl standing over him. Rolling onto his stomach he growled for her to get out standing on the cloud as she ran out, huffing he laid back down using his claws to cover his eyes. Once again letting out a low growl as both Amethyst and Pearl ran back out of the room.

-The Next Morning-

It was only a few hours before their human caretaker, Connie, got off of school. So Steven was bored and had nothing to do so he decided to play around with Amethyst. The corrupted hybrid sneakingly made his way past Pearl and Garnets rooms before making it to Amethyst's room. She was eating random trash that was spread out in her room until she saw the corrupted cinnamon roll running up to him. He smiled as the two started chasing each other around making the room more of a mess than it was to start with. After about five hours of playing around, including the breaks in between, Steven sat in front of the entrance/exit doorway. Amethyst looked at him in confusion before sitting next to him staring at the metal. She nudged him a bit but he wouldn't budge, she then got up walking to the doorway slowly pushing the metal away leaving it open for them to leave. Amethyst turned to him smiling as Steven jumped to his feet excitedly running to the door only for Pearl to bite the back of his shirt.

She put him down away from the door as Steven and Amethyst frowned. The purple gem nudged her as she sighed letting out a small noise which brought back Steven's smile as he ran into his old room/ Living room / Kitchen.


	3. After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems follow Connie to school

Connie tapped her pencil on the desk looking down at her notebook, it had sketches of what looked like an underground bunker. "After I find Ruby and Sapphire, I could go after other corrupted gems tame them and bring them back to the temple" She said to herself "hey Connie," Peedee said startling her as she immediately shut her notebook. "O-oh Peedee... I didn't know you did after school programs" she nervously. "Yeah my dad thought it would be a good idea, but I was meaning to ask you if you've seen Steven anywhere? After that weird thing that happened a week ago I haven't seen him around" he asked.

"Oh... He's fine, he's just been a little sick"

"Alright everybody, it's time to get you all situated and where you need to be" A teacher announced. "Technology will be outside in the field with the science fair due to a leak in the computer room” he announced as Connie sighed gathering her things “well that sucks” Peedee said.

“See you around I guess”

“Yeah, see ya,” she said walking away to the other kids who were leaving the building heading over to the field. Everyone sat on the fairly large blanket in a white tent chatting with each other until a teacher came in, “sorry about having you all sit outside in the hot sun a pipe broke near our room and we didn’t want to risk it so the school had us sit out here. We could’ve just moved to another room but with an overwhelming amount of transfer students we’ve received this year, there just isn’t enough space for us. But besides that, anyone have any suggestions for what we could be learning today?” The male teacher asked as Connie raised her hand, “Connie Maheswaren” he called. 

“How do you make an electric fence?”

“Trying to keep the boys away I see” he joked as Connie blushed and the class chuckled as an hour of teaching went by something moved in the bushes next to Connie. Looking over she saw the tip of a purple tail as her heart dropped, she glanced at the teacher for a moment before quickly going into the bush herself. “Steven!” She whisper-yelled as the corrupted hybrid turned around happy to see her, “how did you find me?” She said before feeling a gust of wind behind her, slowly turning around she was face to face with Pearl and Amethyst. Luckily for her, the tent was next to large bushes so they wouldn’t be able to see them, ‘this is bad this is bad!’ She yelled in her mind repeatedly. ‘I knew I should’ve put the couch in front too! Pearl and Amethyst aren’t trained properly!’ She pulled on her hair deciding what she should do. She calmed down after she noticed Steven rubbing up against her shoulder as she sighed.

“Looks like I’ll have to keep you three hidden until after school ends” she whispered petting Steven’s hair before quietly going through the bushes sitting back in her spot before anyone could notice she was gone. About halfway through the lesson, Steven poked his head through the bushes, just before the teacher turned around Connie quickly shoved him away. She would've made up an excuse by now but she needed the information to one, keep people away from the temple and two to keep the three INSIDE their rooms. "Alright everyone that should be all there is for today, you guys can pack up and head on over to the late buses" the teacher announced as everyone started packing up. But Connie was already gone, she waited for everyone to leave before carefully helping Steven up onto Amethyst. "Back to the temple", she said as the purple gem and Pearl started running, Connie made sure that they stayed out of sight from anyone. Once back at the temple Connie groaned as she laid on the floor of Amethyst room, the two looked at her as Pearl just left to her own room. 

"I seriously need to reinforce the door," the human said sitting up, she looked at the time on her phone sighing as she stood up. Steven followed her before being stopped, "I'll be right back, I'm just getting your food Steven" he frowned sitting on the floor as she left.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie makes a document

Connie ran her fingers through Steven's hair as she scrolled through her phone. The hybrid smiled as he laid next to her, she was studying for history class while waiting for something to happen. She looked up from her phone as an idea came to mind, she looked down at Steven thinking. "Maybe I could keep a document? It would be easier to keep track of you three and if something were to happen..." it took a while of thinking but she eventually decided it was better to keep track of them. Pulling out a notebook from her bag she opened it quickly sketching something out, "Steven..." She spoke as she wrote his name on top of the drawing. The hybrid lifted his head hearing his name, opening his eyes he looked at the drawing. He sat up putting a claw on it, "Steven, your gonna scratch the paper and get it wet" Connie said taking his claw off. 

'Steven (Hybrid)

· Still corrupting'

"Could be the reason you keep getting these spikes of pain" Connie thought out loud.

'Steven (Hybrid)

· Still corrupting, could be cause of the pain

· Could still be growing limbs

· Cookie Cat's often calm him down

· Careful with left foot, unhealed bruising

· Careful with head too, new thorns/horns (???) Coming in

· Needs to be fed daily

· Tail curls up around 2 days before another spike of pain

· Can become hostile when hurting

· Watch out for ve-'

The alarm on her phone went off as she sighed gathering her things, "I have to go bud" she said. Steven followed her as they went through Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst's rooms. Saying her final goodbyes, their caretaker left. On her way out she turned off the electric fence with a remote going through the built in door. Walking on the beach she was met with Greg "oh hey Mr. universe" she greeted, "Hey Connie have you seen Steven or the gems anywhere? They said they were going on a mission and that they'll be gone for a while. It's been five weeks!" He said concern lingering in his voice. "I looked everywhere I even tried looking at the temple but there was an electric fence and it's starting to scare me" he continued "uh, sorry but I haven't seen him or the gems anywhere" she lied as sweat ran down her face. "I'll be sure to tell you once I find something" she offered as Greg sighed "thanks for the help, Connie" she gave him a small smile "I'm sure we'll find them."

She didn't sleep that night, she couldn't decide if she should tell him. 'I can't imagine what my parents would do if I randomly went missing' she made her final decision. Connie ran to the temple opening the door only to be greeted by Amethyst happily jumping on her, she laughed as the purple Quartz got off. Petting her soft mane, she continued her journey to Rose's/Steven's room. He was happy to see her like always, "hey Jam bud" she said petting him while he put on a smile of satisfaction. "Time for your weekly checkup," she said making him lay down so she could make sure nothings wrong. She looked at his tail seeing the tip of it starting to curl "well that was fast" she stated. Lifting his arm Connie poked under it making Steven flinch and try to put down his arm, "still sensitive" she went up to his head pushing some of his hair out of the way only see a small horn. "Well nothing seemed to change that much," she said as Steven huffed, she chuckled a bit before calmly petting him "do you want to see your dad again, Steven?" He instantly lifted his head at the mention of his father. "I guess that's a yes, come," she said standing up as the hybrid followed excited, once at the door she told him to wait while she went to go tell Greg about the news about his kid.


End file.
